The Truth
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Private has been experimented on for years and has learned anyone would hurt him. Can one penguin prove him wrong? Or is Private right? Another story of Private joining the team? Sure, I'm a fan of them.
1. Why are you helping me?

Private trembled as the evil doctor came toward him with a needle. He was surprised to see a figure knock the doctor out. "I'm gonna get you out." The figure said while banging against the cage. Private jerked against the cage, causing the door to flip open. The figure stepped into the light, the figure was a tall penguin with a gentle expression on his face. Private took one step forward and froze. Kowalski looked at the little penguin up and down. "What did those people do to you, kid?" he asked in a stern voice. "My name is Private. Not kid." Private said while glaring.

"I didn't mean it to offend you." The older penguin said with a surprised look on his face. "First things first, why are you helping me?" Private said, his eyes blazing with anger. He sometimes couldn't hold his temper. "Excuse me? You were about to get shot full of drugs." The penguin said with a frown. "I'm sorry." Private said quickly while looking away. _BANG!_ "Uh, oh. We better get out of here!" The older penguin said while jumping off the table. Private followed the penguin full of curiosity.

* * *

"No, really I couldn't." Private said politely. The penguin was offering him some fish.

"Come on, you must be starving!" The older penguin said with a smile. "If he doesn't want some, leave the kid alone Kowalski!" Another penguin said angrily. Kowalski threw a fish at the penguin who had spoken to him, "Oh shut up, Skipper!" The penguin named Skipper mumbled something before walking away. Private was already chomping on the fish. Kowalski gently smiled. "Now you won't be so thin." He said. "Are you fating me up to eat me?" Private asked. "What?! OF COURSE NOT!" Kowalski shirked. "Why do you sound like a girl?" Private asked while giggling. "OK funny guy, no more questions." Kowalski grumbled.

**Me: YOU GOT A GIRLY SCREAM?**

**Kowalski: you always knew that!**

**Me: eh, I knew that!**

**Skipper: NO you didn't!**

**ME: YES I DID! I WATCH PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR!**

**Skipper: you stalker!**

**Me: UGHH!**


	2. Captured

"Sorry K'walski." Private said with a tiny smile. Kowalski spun around to see Rico laughing at what Private said before. "Oh shut up.." Kowalski growled under his breath. Private felt a tiny pain throbbing at his stomach. He figured it would stop later.

* * *

Boy, was he wrong! Private's stomach felt like it was burning. "K'walski I hate to ask this but why did you save me?" He moaned while leaning against the table. Kowalski was silent for a while. "The penguin credo." He finally replied.

"Which is...?" "Never Swim Alone." The older penguin didn't know, this cut Private deep. The little penguin looked away for a while. Then the whole HQ went black. "Private?" Kowalski asked steadily. No reply, but a shrill scream. Kowalski leaped back in fear. Something had pinched him. Wait.. pinched? He flipped the lights on. Private... was gone.

* * *

Private stood up weakly to see a dolphin in front of him. He launched his flipper forward. "OWWWWW!" The dolphin shouted while pulling back, holding a flipper to his eye.

"That's what you get for kidnapping me!" Private snapped. "Bad temper for a child." The dolphin muttered. "Who are you anyway?" Private grumbled. "DR. blowhole," The dolphin said then folded his flippers. "Also smarter than Kowalski." "No you're not." Private argued. "Why not?" Blowhole asked. "First off, you're not a doctor." The little penguin replied. Blowhole rolled his eyes. "And next, your dumb enough to kidnap me when Kowalski helped me." Private grumbled. "Well I'm the villain, he's not." Blowhole growled. Private gave Blowhole a kick in the eye.

**Me: I have to agree.. bad temper.**

**Private: Which is hardly true.**

**Skipper: you do realize, this is before you**** really**** joined the team. **

**Private: O_o**

**Rico: Girly scream...**

**Kowalski: OH SHUT UP!**

**Blowhole: FINALLY I WAS IN A STORY! **

**Me: *sigh's while face plamming***

**Kiki: Bug off! Your giving Sweet Prippah a headache! **

**Skipper: WAIT WAIT! how'd you get here?**

**Kiki: I wasn't here! *disappears* **

**Me: xD really Kiki?**

**Skipper: *eating cake* **

**me: hey... I thought you... oh I almost forgot! I'm doing a story where you ask the Penguins questions! **


	3. Gulit

Private smashed against the cage angrily. Then a memory flashed through his head. _"Mummy!" Young Private screamed. It snowed harshly. "Mummy!" The young chick screamed louder. But the snowstorm was louder than him. Then he sharply looked behind him, a young leopard seal was sliding after him. Private was so angry that is mother abandoned him that he crashed into the leopard seal at lighting speed. The leopard seal squealed in unspeakable pain. Private's eyes glinted with murder. The chick stalked through the snow silently. The snowstorm stopped as if it was frightened by the penguin's power._ Private opened his eyes. He couldn't believe he did that. "What have I done?" Private whispered as tears stinged in his eyes. He didn't care if he was crying. "Private!" A voice shouted. Private jolted up to see Kowalski smashing into the cage. "Wh-What are you doing?" Private sobbed in weak voice. "I'm getting you out." Kowalski replied while looking very confused. "No, don't!" Private cried. "Why?" Kowalski asked. "Cause.. Cause.. I killed a leopard seal-" Private said but was cut off by Kowalski. "Everyone does." "When I was a chick." Private finished with tears in his eyes. Kowalski had broke open the cage. He looked in Private's eyes.

Private backed away, "I'm sorry, k'walski." Kowalski put out a flipper. "That's the past Private." he said. Private grasped Kowalski's flipper. "What if I die?" Private whispered. Death was the last thing Private wanted. Kowalski didn't answer. He dragged Private to the other side of the room. A laser shot forward. Private let go of Kowalski's flipper. He winced as his side burnt from the laser. Kowalski had no choice but to drag the little penguin to a nearby vent. The vent fell off and crashed into Private's face. "Skipper, you moron!" Kowalski shouted. "Sorry." Skipper said with a shrug. The two penguins carried Private through the vent.

* * *

Private trembled as memory's.. more like nightmares circled in his head. All the people he killed.. All because he was angry! Then.. _THUD!_ Private sat up. He had fallen from a bunk. "Oww.." Private groaned. He looked up, and saw Skipper towering over him. Private scooted backwards then stood up. "Err.. sorry." He said. Skipper kept staring in Private's light blue eyes. "What?" Private asked. He became very still as Skipper narrowed his icy blue eyes. "You only killed a leopard seal right?" He asked carefully. "No. I killed more than just a leopard seal." Private admitted while hanging his head.

Skipper's eyes widened. "If you want me to leave, that's fine." Private whimpered, without thinking. Skipper was speechless. He backed away. "Typical Skipper." Kowalski mumbled. Private looked confused. Was Skipper scared of him? Nope. Skipper snapped out of it. He pinned Private to the wall. "What kind of penguin are you?!" The leader shouted. Private struggled, cause Skipper was now trying to choke him. "Skipper! Your going to kill him!" Kowalski screamed. Skipper let Private drop to the ground then faced the scientist "He's a murderer Kowalski!" The older penguin snapped. The two penguins lashed their flippers forward to hit sharply. Private closed his eyes and couldn't take it. He leaped in front of them. Kowalski reeled backwards with a shocked expression on his face. Skipper still stood there his flipper in the air. He wondered if he should hit the little penguin. "I won't kill anyone ever again. I promise!" Private whimpered. Skipper sighed then lowered his flipper. Private smiled then wrapped his flippers around Skipper's waist. Skipper staggered a little. He blushed heavily. "Why is your face pink?" Private asked. Kowalski and Rico burst out laughing.

**me: *sniffs* I can't believe I cried!**

**Skipper: wow.**

**Private: I WAS A MUDERER?!**

**Me: gotta get this story interesting**


End file.
